Royal Izeran Marine Corps
The Royal Izeran Marine Corps, also the Royal Izeran Marines (RIM), are an Izeran infantry force that specializes in the support of Space Force and Army operations on land and in space, in addition to the execution of their own operations. Although they are frequently associated with the Space Force, the Marines operate under an independent command structure. Marines are among the first ground forces to land on hostile planets, and are trained to quickly and efficiently secure landing zones and other key sites that they may be deployed to. Typically, Marines are deployed from shuttlecraft, but they are also taught how to effectively deploy from a variety of other means, including Orbital Drop Shock Trooper pods. They also conduct and are responsible for small scale raids, boarding operations, the security of space vessels and bases, mess duty, field day operations, and are sometimes called upon for operations separate from Space Force or Army support. All Marines are equipped with Powered Armour, and exceptional Marines are promoted to Commandos, whereupon they receive extensive training in assaulting unconventional high-value targets. Exceptional Commandos are usually transferred to the SSD. Rank Structure Officers: *Marines General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *Sub-General *Colonel *Sub-Colonel *Major *Captain *Lieutenant *Sub-Lieutenant *Private ??? ERROR. DATA CORRUPTED. PLEASE CONTACT DATACORE ADMINS FOR SUPPORT. What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Royal Izeran Marine Corps, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-malah, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire Izeran armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this galaxy, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the IZIS and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the Royal Izeran Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo. Category:Izera Category:Organizations Category:Izeran Military